Recro a Vir
by Blatherskite3
Summary: Because the good do not deserve to stay dead. -Animated-


Disclaimer: I wish.

Rating: T

Warnings: AU, OOC

Universe: Post Transformers Animated

Note: I'm being as accurate as possible, but it was kinda hard to understand every word they said...

* * *

><p><strong>Recro a Vir<strong>

_On the top of Sumdac tower, two Cyberninjas prepared. A black, white and blue ex-Elite Guard member sat next to a black and gold ex-maintenance bot. Jazz and Prowl hummed, placing their hands together, focusing on Processor Over Matter, and the Allspark shards._

_Their concentration could not be broken; not even when Starscream shot at them, screaming. Not when Starscream offlined, falling to the unforgiving pavement below._

_The Allspark grew with each passing second, shards from all over the world being drawn to the top of this grand tower. But it was not enough. There was nothing left, and the Allspark wasn't strong enough._

"_We're gonna need more spark to shield the city from that blast," Jazz spoke. An edge of panic colored his tone._

"_I... can't pull in any more fragments. Only... one way..." Prowl responded. He hunched over, and began to glow with a bright blue light._

_Jazz stood up as the Allspark began to glow. He couldn't let it happen! "Prowl! No!" Jazz reached out. "We'll find another way!"_

_Prowl looked down at Jazz, and gave a sad smile. The Allspark glew with a blinding light, engulfing all of Sumdac tower. The light molded into a beacon, shooting into the sky. It found it's destination; Starscream Supreme. The Allspark made a shield around the detonating clone._

_Back on Sumdac tower, the light faded from around Prowl. His frame grayed, and Prowl fell from the sky. Jazz caught the offline Cyberninja in his arms._

_Starscream Supreme was about to detonate. Megatron grabbed Optimus Prime, keeping him inside of the shield. "If I must give up my spark, at least I get to take yours with me!" Megatron smirked._

_Just as Starscream Supreme began to explode, a blue form grabbed Optimus Prime. Optimus was transwarped away. It was Prowl's last sacrifice._

_Optimus Prime and the Autobots were smiling. "The Starscream Supremes are history! And everybody's okay!" Bumblebee declared happily._

"_Not... everybody," Jazz walked over, carrying Prowl's lifeless form._

"_Prowl!" Sari cried out._

_Jazz looked down briefly, and finished his trek to the other Autobots. "He gave up his spark to save us," Jazz relayed sadly. But not without a twinge of pride- Prowl, his friend, his pupil, had made the ultimate sacrifice._

* * *

><p><em>They arrived on Cybertron to a hero's welcome. The crowd cheered as Megatron and his Decepticons were shown in stasis cuffs. Prowl was wheeled down the ramp on a berth. His hands were crossed over his chest, looking peaceful.<em>

_And as they all stood there, basking in the glory, Jazz couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve it. Like he should have done something to help... to prevent Prowl from going offline._

* * *

><p>Jazz slowly came out of his memories. He looked around his room, venting a deep sigh. It had been fourteen Solar Cycles(*) since they arrived on Cybertron. Things were great; the Autobots were in complete rule of Cybertron, the Decepticons were behind layers of bars and protection, and they were heroes.<p>

But it just wasn't enough.

* * *

><p><em>Rocks floated aimlessly through the zero gravity atmosphere. Another space bridge job. Optimus Prime was sure he'd go mad.<em>

"_My ship! Now how am I supposed to get off this spark forsaken rock?" a voice demanded. Optimus looked up from his work, walking over. A black and gold mech. Odd, Optimus had never seen him before._

"_Easy. We can transport you once we're finished in this sector. Shouldn't be long- fifty or sixty stellar cycles tops. Of course, if you'll lend a servo it might speed things up."_

_The mech looked appalled. "You expect me to be a common maintenance bot?"_

_Optimus put out a hand in slight apology. "That's my best offer. Take it or leave it."_

_The other looked down. "First I fail to protect the protoforms, and now this?" He turned, punching a rock. It split in two. He turned around, rage clear on his face. "Do you have any idea what it's like to embark on a path, only to find that it's so completely twisted and turned that you have no idea where you are?"_

_Optimus walked over, placing a hand on the shorter bot's shoulder. "Oddly enough, I do."_

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed, running a servo over his face. That day was the day his team changed for the better. The day that Prowl joined. Albeit reluctantly, but he did.<p>

Optimus and Prowl had shared a bond; one brought about by hardships throughout their life cycles. In a way, Prowl was like his Second In Command. Logical, compassionate, yet level headed. He was also extremely reliable in a pinch.

And Optimus missed the ninjabot like crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Trees lined the way as far as the optic could see. A blanket of snow covered everything, reflecting the sunlight. All in all, the sight was extremely serene. Of course, this was wasted on a certain yellow and black compact.<em>

_Bumblebee patted himself, only to have electronic devices fall out. Prowl looked over, his blue visor boring into Bumblebee._

_The compact felt the need to defend himself. "What? You said to pack the bare essentials."_

_Prowl shoved his face in Bumblebee's, causing the shorter bot to lean back. "Since when are surround sound speakers, a strobe light and a hand-held media player bare essentials?"_

_Bumblebee raised his servos. "You shoulda seen what I left back at the plant."_

_Prowl turned, walking away. "Where did you even find _room _for all this junk?"_

_Bumblebee pushed his pointer fingers together. "I'd... rather not say."_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee stared at the game system he brought back from Earth. It didn't hold the appeal to play it anymore.<p>

Because if Bumblebee was going to be honest with himself, the main appeal was that it would annoy Prowl. The ninjabot always reacted hilariously towards electronics. Of course, it annoyed Bumblebee at the time. Prowl was so obsessed with nature.

What Bumblebee wouldn't give to be able to bicker with Prowl again...**.**

* * *

><p><em>Lush green foliage covered everything on the uninhabited island. Better known as Dinobot Island. Where a large green bot and a smaller gold and black one wandered.<em>

"_No Sari _and _no Dinobots? What if they hurt her?" Bulkhead stomped in anger. "We shoulda let Sumdac melt 'em down like he wanted to!"_

_Prowl looked over at his larger companion. "No. They were more than just lifeless machines. They had a spark, a life force. We had to save them!"_

_Bulkhead was stunned by the passionate response._

* * *

><p>Bulkhead sighed, twirling his wrecking ball around lazily. It was going in a circle, creating a green and black blur. Prowl had always cared about anything alive- sentient or not. It was what had been either his greatest weakness, or his greatest strength.<p>

Either way, Bulkhead missed Prowl's compassion. Perhaps he could try and be as compassionate as Prowl was...?

* * *

><p><em>Downtown Detroit. Home of many humans, and current target of the orange and white Starscream clone. Otherwise known as Sunstorm.<em>

_A modified Prowl glared at the Decepticon. "Enough talk," he took out a pair of stasis cuffs._

"_Nice looking toy, but I gotta jet." Sunstorm said, taking to the air. Prowl's jet pack modification activated, and he took to the air after him. Prowl easily caught up to Sunstorm, and electrocuted him. Sunstorm cried out, spiraling to the ground._

_Prowl flew over him, a knife coming out of his arm. He sliced Sunstorm's null rays clean off, and the weapons skidded down the street. Prowl made a semi circle, before landing. He pulled out the stasis cuffs, walking over to Sunstorm._

"_Consider yourself grounded," Prowl placed the stasis cuffs on Sunstorm._

_Ratchet stared at Prowl. "Nice work mister happy mods. Why didn't you just use the EMP?" he demanded._

_Prowl stood up, looking at Ratchet. "Where's the fun in that?"_

* * *

><p>Ratchet sighed, rubbing the broken half of his red chevron. Prowl was smart- sometimes alarmingly so. And he was proud. Sometimes a little <em>too<em> proud, if Ratchet wanted to be completely honest. But in the end, Prowl always did the right thing.

Ratchet only wished it could have been him. If only so the younger one- who had so much life left- could live.

* * *

><p><em>The conveyor belts were arranged in the perfect way for an obstacle course. And that was exactly what Prowl used it as.<em>

_The ninjabot began, jumping and ducking as the machine moved. He did a front handspring, before walking on his servos. Prowl got onto his stabilizing servos, before jumping into the air. While airborne, he tucked himself into a ball and twisted. Prowl landed on his feet in what would have been a 10 point score, if anyone was judging._

_Sari clapped her hands. "Awesome! Now let me at that thing," she put up two hands in a defensive stance._

_Prowl turned to her. "It's harder than it looks. Let's try it at one quarter speed."_

_Sari punched the air, causing her helmet to fall over her eyes. "No way! I can do it just as good as you! Blindfolded."_

_Prowl moved her helmet up. Sari smiled, before skating off to the obstacle course. She attempted to climb on, but couldn't get her second leg over. Prowl gently pushed her up, and Sari turned to him._

"_When you can make it to the end, _then _you can advance," he stated._

_Sari smiled determinedly. "Ha! Piece of cake! Watch the master... ah mistress... ah... never mind." She skated over to the starting point._

_The buzzer sounded, signaling the start. Sari stared at the course for a minute, before starting off. She didn't get very far before she was thrown off._

"_No fair! This game cheats!" she declared from the floor._

_Prowl chuckled briefly, before reaching down to help Sari up. "With time and patience, you'll improve." Prowl lifted Sari to his optic level._

_Bulkhead chose that moment to walk in. "Sh sh sh!" he declared. Prowl and Sari shared a confused glance that resembled one of, 'I live with a crazy bot'._

* * *

><p>Sari snapped out of her memory, and realized she was crying. She furiously wiped at her eyes, but it didn't help. Prowl was her friend, her confident, her mentor! And now he was gone.<p>

Sari placed a hand over her chest, before gasping. She brought her hand before her face, studying the blue light. Just because she didn't have her key, didn't mean that she didn't have Allspark power.

Sari jumped up on her rather large chair, activating her jet pack. There was a certain bot she needed to see.

* * *

><p>Jazz looked up as Sari landed on his leg. The techno-organic was breathing heavily, eyes wide with excitement.<p>

"Jazz! I think I can bring Prowl back!" Sari exclaimed. Jazz's visor widened, signaling his optics did as well. "I might not have my key anymore, but I still have Allspark power!"

"Sari, I dunno if this is such a good idea, yo." There was more than a hint of nervousness in Jazz's tone- what if it didn't work?

"We have to try, don't we?" Sari looked up at Jazz.

The Cyberninja vented a sigh. "I can dig that point."

* * *

><p>Ratchet stood to one side of Prowl, Jazz the other. Sari stood on Prowl's spark chamber, preparing herself. If this was going to work, it was going to take all of her concentration.<p>

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Sari finally spoke. Ratchet and Jazz nodded wordlessly, too tense to speak. "Then let's do this thing" Sari said determinedly.

Sari closed her eyes, focusing on the power inside of her. Her hands began to glow a bright blue, and she pressed them both against Prowl's spark chamber. Sari gasped as she felt a powerful surge of energy leave her. She felt the power fade from her hands, and slowly opened her eyes.

Prowl hadn't changed.

Just as Sari was about to apologize, Prowl jerked. His colors began returning, and before long his paint practically glew. Sari, Ratchet and Jazz watched intensely, barely breathing. Was Prowl going to make it? Or... is it going to fail?

There were three collective gasps as Prowl's visor suddenly glew with a bright blue light. Prowl let out a static noise, and coughed.

"S...Sari? Ja...zz? Ratch...et?" Prowl struggled to speak. Ratchet was immediately on the job.

"Easy there, Prowl. You've been offline for fourteen Solar Cycles. Sari brought you back," Ratchet said as he ran diagnostics.

Prowl looked at all of them with the most grateful look they'd ever seen. "Thank... you."

Sari wiped her eyes. "You're welcome, Prowl."

"It's just great to have ya back, man," Jazz put a servo on Prowl's shoulder.

Prowl smiled- it was great to be back. He would be eternally grateful.

**End**

* * *

><p><span>End notes:<span> I watched the series finale of this series earlier today, and couldn't bring myself to leave my favorite character dead. So this was born. I hope I didn't kill Jazz's speech to badly, it's a pain in the rear to write ^^;. I hope all you Prowl fans enjoyed!

(*) Fourteen Solar Cycles is about 14 days, or two weeks.

_**Please review!**_


End file.
